because of basketball
by KecoaLaut Blusukan
Summary: karena bermain basket, Tao jadi membenci buah pisang. Loh, ko bisa? Silahkan cek sendiri FF paling NISTA dan ABAL yang pernah saya buat. NC yang ga ada HOTnya sama sekali. TaoRis FanFiction YAOI. SALAM PISANG KANADA! ( o )/


Author : KecoaLaut

Pairing : TaoRis

Rate : M! kira-kira ada gak ya Rate N alias NGACO? Soalnya ini cerita asli ngaco, pasaran, garing dan aneh! -,-

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : TaoRis bukan milik saya! #kasian

Warning :

FF ini YAOI

FF dibuat dalam keadaan otak yang ga waras

Ide muncul setelah melihat foto KT bermain basket

Pada awalnya FF ini mau dibuat FLUFF dengan rate T, tapi karena hasil menggosip tengah malam dengan KTS lainnya, alhasil saya menemukan penemuan nista terbaru antara BOLA + SUSU = BANANA ICE CREAM ._.v

Dikarenakan otak saya terbayang-bayang dengan BANANA ICE CREAM, akhirnya FF ini malah mengarah ke Mature

FF ini aneh, garing, dan pasaran. Jadi ga usah baca kalau ga suka

Ada scene NC-21. Dikarenakan saya ini ga bisa menjabarkan scene NC, jadi tolong sediakan ember untuk jaga-jaga kalau anda tiba-tiba mual setelah membaca scene NC abal saya

TYPO selalu bertebaran

Ini CUMA FANFICTION. Jadi ga usah diambil pusing. Ga suka ga usah baca

Happy Reading ^^

Sudah jam delapan malam saat Tao berdiri di dekat jendela. Menatap indahnya gemerlap kota Seoul. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Sayang…"

Tao menoleh kala suara berat itu memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum melihat sang kekasih yang mendekat ke arahnya. Kris, Leader EXO-M.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hm?" Tanya Kris lembut. Pemuda rupawan itu memeluk Tao dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagu lancipnya pada pundak Tao.

"Hanya melihat pemandangan di luar sana, ge" kata Tao seraya menggenggam tangan Kris yang melingkar di perutnya.

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Keduanya terdiam menikmati keadaan yang ada. Seolah tak ingin mengusik suasana yang tercipta. Tao memilih menatap pemandangan di luar sana. Sementara Kris sibuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sekitar leher Tao.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Hingga suara Kris membuka kembali obrolan ringan tersebut.

"Sayang…"

"Hm?"

"Sudah lama bukan kita tidak bermain basket bersama? Rasanya, terakhir kali kita bermain basket bersama saat masih trainee dulu. Benar kan?" Tanya Kris seraya mengeratkan pelukannya

Tao memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Kris. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Kris. Memang benar terakhir kali mereka bermain basket bersama saat mereka masih menjadi trainee dulu.

Tao tersenyum kecil mengingat saat-saat mereka bermain basket bersama. Saling merebut bola satu sama lain. Memantulkan bola berwarna oranye itu pada lantai lapangan. Berlomba mengumpulkan point tertinggi. Memasang taruhan konyol sebelum bertanding. Dimana pihak yang kalah harus menuruti pihak yang menang. Walau pada akhirnya, Tao menang ataupun kalah, Kris tetap saja menuruti semua keinginannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket bersama lagi?" Tanya Kris

Tao mengangguk setuju. "Ide bagus. Kapan?"

"Sekarang"

Tao menoleh. Mengernyitkan keningnya. Menatap tak percaya pada Kris. "Sekarang?"

Kris mengangguk. "Iya. Sekarang. Ada lapangan basket yang cukup jauh dari sini. Lapangan itu jarang sekali digunakan untuk umum. Jadi, aku rasa akan sangat aman kalau kita bermain disana. Hitung-hitung sekalian refreshing menikmati udara luar" jelas Kris

"Kau yakin tidak ada fans yang akan melihat kita, ge?" Tanya Tao ragu

Sekali lagi Kris mengangguk. Kali ini lebih yakin. "Iya. Aku sudah mensurvei tempatnya beberapa hari ini. Bagaimana?"

Tao menatap ragu pada Kris. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah"

…

…

…

…

…

Tao keluar dari kamarnya dengan tas hitam yang tersampir di bahunya. Tas berisi handuk dan pakaian ganti untuknya. Pemuda manis itu mengernyit heran saat melihat Kris yang berdiri di ruang tengah dengan hanya membawa bola basket di tangannya.

"Gege tidak bawa pakaian ganti?" Tanya Tao

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Toh kita hanya sebentar saja di sana"

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dorm. Mengikuti Kris. Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dengan lembut. Membawa pemuda manis itu agar berdiri sejajar dengannya. Dengan tangan yang bertaut erat, mereka melangkah menuju tempat parkir. Tempat dimana mobil Kris berada.

…

..

…

…

…

Sepanjang perjalanan, Tao tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun. Ia terus melihat ke luar jendela. Menatap indahnya gemerlap Seoul. Kerlap-kerlip kota Seoul begitu memanjakan matanya.

Kris tersenyum geli melihat Tao yang begitu berbinar menatap Seoul. Begitu menikmati keindahan yang ditawarkan kota metropolitan ini. Seolah pemuda bermata panda itu baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya disini.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat lapangan. Pemuda rupawan itu segera keluar dari mobilnya hanya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Tao.

Tao tersenyum malu mendapati perlakuan Kris. Kekasihnya ini selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk memanjakannya.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kris. Lapangan ini terlihat tak pernah terjamah untuk umum. Berada di dekat sungai yang cukup terpencil dari Seoul ditambah dengan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh dengan tinggi, cukup membuat orang-orang berpikir dua kali untuk bermain basket disini.

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dengan erat. Dapat ia rasakan tangan Tao bergetar dalam genggamannnya. Bukan karena kedinginan, tapi karena Tao takut dengan suasana lapangan basket ini yang terlalu sepi.

"Tenang saja. Disini tidak ada setan" kata Kris menenangkan, dan Tao bernafas lega karenanya

Kris membawa Tao menuju ke tengah lapangan. Tangan kanannya memainkan bola basket yang ia bawa.

"Ayo bermain" kata Kris yang memantulkan bola basketnya

"Peraturannya?" Tanya Tao

"Sama seperti dulu. Waktu bermain satu jam. Kita hanya perlu mengumpulkan point. Satu kali bola masuk berarti dua point. Siapa yang mendapat point paling banyak, dialah pemenangnya" jelas Kris

"Apa taruhan yang dulu masih berlaku?" Tanya Tao bersemangat

Kris mengangguk "Yap. Yang kalah harus menuruti semua keinginan yang menang"

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Wu Yi Fan" kata Tao percaya diri

Sudut bibir Kris terangkat. Membentuk seringai penuh arti. "Eww~ kita lihat saja, baby. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah kapten tim basket"

Dan keduanya mulai nbermain. Saling merebutkan bola basket yang memantul di lapangan. Berusaha memasukkan si bola oranye ke dalam ring lawan. Kris memasukkan ke dalam ring milik Tao. Sementara Tao memasukkan ke dalam ring milik Kris.

Keduanya terus seperti itu. Berlomba mengumpulkan point tertinggi. Setiap berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring lawan, mereka akan berteriak menyerukan point yang mereka dapat. Hingga tepat satu jam kemudian, Kris berhasil memasukkan si bola oranye ke dalam milik Tao, sembari berseru

"Enam puluh point!"

Dan Tao, mau tak mau ia harus mengaku kalah karena ia hanya berhasil mengumpulkan lima puluh point.

Tao bersandar pada tiang penyangga ring. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan berkeringat. Mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat. Menikmati angin malam yang menyapa tubuhnya.

Kris mendekat kea rah Tao. Turut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang penyangga ring basket. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak tegap Tao.

Tao tersenyum tipis mendapati Kris yang mulai bersikap manja. Kekasihnya ini memang hanya bersifat manja di hadapannya. Tao menatap intens pergelangan tangan Kris. Di pergelangan tangan Kris, melingkar sebuah gelang hitam dengan hiasan tengkorak di atasnya. Gelang pemberiannya dulu.

"Gege masih memakai gelang itu?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja. Ini kan gelang darimu, sayang"

Tao merona mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Kekasihnya ini begitu menghargai dan menjaga semua pemberiannya.

"Kau juga selalu memakai gelang itu" kata Kris menunjuk gelang yang melingkar di tangan Tao. Gelang pemberiannya.

"Hehehe.. ini kan dari gege. Jadi aku pakai terus" kata Tao

Kris menatap gelang yang melingkar di tangannya dan tao bergantian. Pemuda itu merogoh kantong celananya. Mengambil smartphone hitamnya. Mengutak-atik ponsel pintar itu sebentar. Menyentuh icon kamera yang tertera di layar.

"Gege mau mengambil foto siapa?" Tanya Tao

Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah menyodorkan bola basket yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada Tao. "Angkat bola ini dengan tangan kananmu Tao"

Walau tak mengerti, Tao tetap mengangkat bola itu tinggi-tinggi. Seolah ia sedang bersiap memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Kris mendekat pada Tao. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan tepat di atas tangan Tao. Seolah ia berusaha menghalau Tao yang ingin memasukkan bolanya. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang handphonenya. Mengarahkan kamera smartphonenya agar membidik dengan tepat kedua tangan mereka.

KLIK!

Foto itu pun jadi. Kris tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya.

"Gege mengambil foto tangan kita?" Tanya Tao bingung. Bukan tanpa alasan ia bertanya seperti itu. Maksudnya, bukankah lebih baik mengambil selca wajah mereka berdua daripada hanya mengambil foto tangan saja.

Kris menatap Tao intens. Dengan suara lembut ia berkata "Agar semua orang tau bahwa tanganku diciptakan untuk menggenggam tanganmu. Tangan ini hanya akan menggenggam erat tanganmu. Walau tak bertaut erat sekalipun, tapi tangan ini akan selalu terhubung denganmu. Karena tangan ini hanya diciptakan untuk berpasangan dengan tanganmu"

Kris kembali mengutak-atik smartphonenya. Mengabaikan Tao yang kini merona malu mendengar penjelasan Kris. Tak lama, Kris menunjukkan smartphonenya pada Tao. Aplikasi RenRen, situs jejaring social milik Kris, terpampang di layar handphonenya. Dapat Tao lihat Display Picture di jejaring social milik Kris sudah berganti. Berganti dengan foto tangan mereka berdua. Foto yang baru saja diambil oleh Kris.

"Kau tau betul kalau aku paling malas berhubungan dengan jejaring sosial jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan. Dan bagiku foto ini adalah moment penting. Karena doto ini memiliki begitu banyak makna tersirat yang hanya kita berdua saja yang mengerti apa artinya" jelas Kris. Kris menatap Tao tepat ke dalam manik hitamnya. Berusaha menyampaikan seluruh keseriusan yang ada.

Tao mengangguk bahagia. Ia mengerti apa yang disampaikan Kris. Sangat sangat mengerti. Seperti yang ia katakana sebelumnya. Kris selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya.

"Gege, ayo kita kesana"

Tao menarik Kris menuju tembok yang ada di tepi lapangan. Meletakkan si bola oranye di atas temboknya. Memegang salah satu sisi bola itu.

"gege pegang sisi lainnya" kata Tao

Kris tersenyum menuruti permintaan Tao. Ia tau kekasihnya pasti ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

Tao mengambil smartphonenya. Mengutak-atiknya sebentar. Menyentuh icon kamera. Mengarahkan kamera handphonenya agar membidik dengan tepat.

KLIK!

Tao tersenyum sumringah saat foto hasil bidikannya jadi.

"Aku juga akan mengganti Display Picture weiboku dengan foto ini, ge" kata Tao semangat. Jemarinya dengan lincah membuka aplikasi weibo kesayangannya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, moment yang kita buat itu selalu sederhana ya, ge?" kata Tao yang masih sibuk 'berselancar' di weibonya.

"Bukankah sederhana tapi nyata itu lebih bermakna daripada kemewahan tapi hanya fatamorgana?" kata Kris tersenyum

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

"Tao, gege lelah…"

Tao melirik jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Setengah sebelas malam! Pantas saja kekasihnya ini kelelahan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang, ge.." ajak tao yang sudah menyampirkan tas punggungnya

"Sepertinya gege tidak kuat kalau harus menyetir sampai ke dorm. Dorm kita cukup jauh dari sini" kata Kris lemah

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku kan tidak bisa menyetir, ge…"

"Bagaimaana kalau kita menginap saja? Di dekat sini ada hotel. Kita menginap saja disana. Besok pagi-pagi buta kita pulang" usul kris

Tao mengangguk setuju mendengar usul dari Kris. Kasihan juga kekasihnya ini kalau dipaksa menyetir dalam keadaan lelah.

"Baiklah. Ayo"

Tao berjalan mendahului Kris menuju mobil. Melangkah dengan santai. Sama sekali tak menyadari seringai kemenangan yang membingkai wajah Kris.

Sadarlah, Tao! Itu hanya jebakan batman Kanada mesum semataaaaa!

…

…

…

…

…

Tao duduk di atas ranjang. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada 'kepala' ranjang kamat hotelnya. Tangannya bergerak menggerakkan handuk di atas kepalanya. Mengeringkn rambutnya yang basah.

Tao melirik meja nakas di sampingnya. Di atas nakas, ada semangkuk es krim yang dipesan oleh Kris. Es krim pisang.

Tao meneguk liurnya. Tergoda oleh kenikmatan yang ditawarkan makanan yang terbuat dari susu beku itu. Dengan segera ia menyambar mangkuk itu. Memakan es krimnya dengan lahap. Merasakan rasa manis dan sensasi dingin di mulutnya.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakkan Kris yang bertelanjang dada dengan handuk kecil yang melilit di pinggangnya.

Tao meneguk ludahnya paksa. Matanya menatap intens tubuh Kris yang bertelanjang dada. Mengagumi tubuh sang kekasih yang terpahat sempurna. Rambutnya yang basah menambah kesan seksi kian melekat pada sang pemuda rupawan.

"Tergoda dengan tubuhku, baby?" Kris bertanya menggoda dengan mengerlingkan matanya.

Tao gelagapan. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain. Kemana saja. Asal bukan pada tubuh Kris.

"Ti..tidak" jawabnya terbata

Kris menyeringai. Dengan gerakan seduktif ia merangkak naik ke atas ranjang. Mendekati sang kekasih yang sudah berkeringat dingin dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Kris memnunduk. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao yang terus menunduk. Membawa bibirnya mendekat pada telinga Tao. Dengan suara yang seduktif, ia berbisik lirih

"Akan sangat nikmat kalau kau mendesah di bawah tubuhku, sayang…"

Tao membelalakkan matanya. Belum sempat ia protes, Kris sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang hingga ia terlentang. Dengan cepat Kris membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman panas yang begitu menuntut.

Tao mengerang saat Kris menggigit bibirnya. Melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat Tao. Mengajak daging tak bertulang milik Tao untuk bertarung. Menimbulkan bunyi kecipak yang menambah nafsu birahi. Tak mempedulikan saliva yang membasahi pipi.

Tao mengerang tertahan saat Kris menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Kedua tangan Tao berada di pinggang Kris. Berusaha menghentikan pergerakan pinggul Kris yang terus menggesekkan vital mereka.

Namun, bukan pergerakan kris yang terhenti, melainkan handuk kecil yang melilit di pinggang Kris, terlepas sempurna. Menampakkan kejantanan Kris yang sepenuhnya menegang. Siap memanjakan lawan mainnya.

"Waah~ rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar ya, sayang…" goda Kris

Tao menggeleng cepat. Sungguh! Ia tidak sengaja tadi.

"A-aku..ti-tidak..senga…AKH!"

Tao memekik nyaring saat Kris meremas kejantanannya denga kuat. Kris menyingkap bathrobe yang ia kenakan hingga sebatas dada. Menampakkan tubuh mulus tanpa cacat milik sang magnae EXO-M.

Tanpa membuang waktu Kris segera melahap nipple kecoklatan milik Tao. Tangan kanannya ia guanakan untuk memelintir nipple kiri Tao. Sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menjamah kejantanan sang kekasih yang menegang sempurna.

"Aaahhh..aahh…Kris-geehhh.."

Tao mendesah tak terkendali saat Kris mempercepat kocokan pada vitalnya. Kris masih setia mempekerjakan mulut dan tangan kanannnya pada kedua nipple Tao. Sementara tangan kirinya terus menambah intensitas kocokannya. Menambah sensasi kenikmatan yang Tao terima.

"Ughhj….aaangghh…akkhuu…kelhhuu…AKH! KRIS!" Tao memekik nyaring saat orgasme kedua menghantamnya. Menmyebut nama sang kekasih saat puncak kenikmatan itu datang. Tubuhnya melengkung kala sari-sari kenikmatan itu masih mengalir pada vitalnya.

Tao terhempas lemas. Sementara Kris menyeringai senang.

"Giliranmu, sayang…"

Tao mengangguk lemah. Pemuda manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Kris. Sementara Kris sduah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada 'kepala' ranjang.

Saat Tao hendak meraih kejantanan Kris dengan tangannya, Kris menahannya. Mencegah tangan mungil itu untuk menyentuh vitalnya.

Tao menatap Kris bingung. Menuntut penjelasan. Sementara Kris tersenyum penuh arti.

"Blowjob, baby. No handjob"

Seketika wajah Tao memerah. Meskipun begitu ia tetap mengangguk. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanan besar Kris. Berusaha meraih kesejatian sang kekasih menggunakan mulutnya. Namun, lagi-lagi Kris kembali menahannya.

"Sekarang apalagi?" kata Tao kesal

Kris terkekeh melihat Tao yang memanyunkan bibirnya. Pemuda iu melirik meja nakas yang ada di sampingnya. Di atas nakas itu, ada mangkuk es krim sisa cemilan Tao.

Kris meraih mangkuk itu. Mengambil sedikit demi sedikit es krim itu dengan tangannya. Mengoleskan makanan susu beku itu pada kejantanannya. Melumurinya dengan gerakan erotis yang mampu membuat Tao meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"Sekarang, nikmati es krim pisangmu, sayang…"

Wajah Tao memerah sempurna. Entah kenapa, kalimat Kris terdengar begitu ambigu. Tapi toh ia tak ambil pusing. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi pada kejantanan Kris. Meraup kejantanan besar itu ke dalam mulut hangatnya.

"Ssshhh..ngghh…" Kris mendesah pelan saatb kehangatan itu melingkupi kejantanannya. Mulut Tao benar-benar hangat. Inilah sebabnya ia lebih memilih Tao melakukan blowjob daripada handjob. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat.

Tao mengulum kejantanan kris dengan sensual. Tidak muat sepenuhnya memang. Mengingat besarnya kejantanan Kris yang di atas rata-rata itu.

Tao menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam kejantanan Kris yang tidak muat dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan kedua bola kembar milik Kris. Membuat sang kekasih mengerang nikmat.

Tao bisa merasakan kejantanan Kris yang berkedul di dalam mulutnya. Menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi sang leader EXO-M akan mencapai klimaksnya.

Tao mempercepat kulumannya. Bersiap melepaskan kulumannya saat kejantanan itu semakin berkedut kencang. Tao tak mau kekasihnya itu melepaskan spermanya ke dalam mulutnya. Kris selalu mengeluarkan cairannya dalam jumlah yang banyak, dan itu kerap kali membuat Tao tersedak.

Tapi terlambat. Belum sempat ia menarik kepalanya, Kris sudah lebih dulu menjambak rambutnya dan memegang rahangnya. Menahan dirinya agar tak melepaskan kulumannya.

Kris terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mencari kenikmatan di dalam mulut Tao. Tak mempedulikan tao yang tersedak saat ujung kejantanannya menyentuh kerongkongan Tao. Hingga akhirnya Kris melenguh panjang. melepaskan benihnya ke dalam mulut Tao. Membuat sang kekasih terbatuk-batuk.

Benar kan? Kris selalu menembakkan benihnya dalam jumlah yang banyak

Kris merebahkan tubuh Tao hingga terlentang. Sebelumnya ia melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulut Tao.

"Waktunya ke permainan ini, baby…"

Kris melepaskan bathrobe yang Tao kenakan dengan cepat. Membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Tangannya bergerak mengitari permukaan bibir Tao yang basah oleh cairannya. Membasahi jemarinya hingga licin dengan cairannya sendiri.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kris langsung melesakkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam hole milik Tao. Membuat pemuda manis itu memekik sakit.

"Aww…aangghhh…ngghhh.."

Kris menggertakkan giginya. Merasakan bagaimana rakusnya lubang sang kekasih 'memakan' jari-jarinya. Ini yang membuatnya ketagihan akan rasa dari tubuh Tao. Berapa kalipun ia menjamahnya, hole milik Tao selalu kembali rapat dan ketat. Memberikan rasa nikmat seperti waktu pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

Tak tahan dengan rasa nikmat yang mendera, Kris mencabut ketiga jarinya. Menggantikan posisinya dengan kejantanannya yang besar. Tanpa aba-aba Kris langsung melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang sang kekasih. Mendoorngnya begitu dalam hingga menumbuk prostatnya.

"AAAKHH! ANNGGGH!"

Orgasme kedua langsung menyerang Tao saat kejantanan Kris menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Cairannya membasahi dada dan tubuh Kris. Lubangnya benar-benar terasa penuh.

"Waaah~ baru sekali masuk, langsung keluar" kata Kris terkekeh pelan

Tak emnunggu Tao untuk beradaptasi, Kris segera menekuk kedua kaki tao, dan dalam sekejap menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Membuat Tao megap-megap dengan mendesah nikmat.

"aahhhh…aahh…hmm..ungghh…" Tubuh Tao terhentak-hentak seiring dengan kecepatan hujaman Kris di bawah sana.

Sleb Sret Sleb Sret

Bunyi perpaduan kulit yang bertemu, seolah menjadi music pengiring tersendiri bagi Kris. Ia tersu menambah kecepatan hujamannya pada hole sang kekasih.

"Aaahh…yessshhh…mmmhh..lagihhh.."

Kris menyeringai melihat sang kekasih yang memintanya lebih. Dengan beringas ia menggenjot hole milik Tao. Membuat ranjang yang mereka tempati berdecit keras.

"Ooohhh,,,aaangghh,,,aaahh,,aahhhh,,," Tao membelalak nikmat saat tiap tusukan dari Kris menyentuh titik nikmatnya.

"Aakhhuu…ke-kelhhuaa..rhh..ARGGH!" Tao melebguh saat kenikmatan itu kembali melandanya. Cairannya kembali keluar dengan derasnya.

Tao terhempas lemas. Nafasnya terengah-terengah. Dadanya naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya yang tersengal. Matanya terpejam menikmati kenikmatan yang ada. Tapi Tao tau ini belum berakhir. Kekasihnya itu belum klimaks sama sekali. Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Kris menarik tubuhnya hingga ia terduduk di pangkuan Kris. Membuat kejantanan Kris tertancap semakin dalam pada holenya.

Kris menggendong Tao tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya. Membuat Tao merintih lirih saat ujung kejantanan Kris menggelitik prostatnya.

Kris menghempaskan tubuh Tao ke atas sofa besar di kamar mereka. Kris melebarkan kedua kaki Tao. Keki kanannya ia letakkan pada 'kepala' sofa. Sementara kaki kirinya ia biarkan menjuntai di lantai.

Dengan cepat kris kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya paada lubang milik Tao. Membuat tubuh Tao kembali berguncang hebat. Kedua tangan Kris memegang paha bagian dalam Tao. Menahan agar kedua kaki Tao mengangkang lebar.

"Aaahh..Kris-geehhh..mmhhh.."Tao mengerang memanggil nama Kris. Hujaman demi hujaman yang dilakukan oleh Kris berhasil membawanya ke langit ketujuh.

Kris terus menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan cepat. Dapat ia arasakan lubang Tao yang semakin erat menjepit kejantanannya. Ia tau sebentar lagi kekasihnya akan sampai.

"Ahh…aahh,,,mhhhmmhh,,,AAAAAAAAKHH!"

Tao berteriak nyaring. Kali ini orgasme yang melandanya begitu hebat. Cairannya keluar dengan derasnya. Tubuhnya terhempas lemas tak bertenaga. Terdiam pasrah saat Kris masih terus setia menggenjot holenya. Tak perlu diragukan lagi. Stamina kekasihnya ini luar biasa jika sudah berurusan dengan kegiatan ranjang.

Kris terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Ia menggertakkan giginya saat kejantanannya berkedut-kedut. Bersiap menumpahkan lahar putih untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saat puncak kenikmatan itu sudah di depan mata, Kris mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Tao. Memasukkan dengan paksa kejantanan besar itu ke dalam mulut kecil tao. Menembakkan seklai lagi benihnya di dalam sana.

…

…

…

…

"Kalian darimana saja, hah?!"

Xiumin, member tertua EXO, berkacak pinggang menyambut Kris dan Tao yang baru saja tiba di gedung SM. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang kebetulan ada disitu mengangguk setuju. Setuju karena Xiumin memarahi Kris.

"Ini sudah jam dua belas siang. Seharusnya kalian ada disini sejak jam delapan pagi!" kata Xiumin yang masih memberikan wejangan pada Kris.

Kris hanya bersiul-siul senang menanggapi cercaan Xiumin. Tangan kanannya memutar-mutar gantungan kunci mobilnya. Dengan santai ia berujar

"Aish, Xiumin-ge. Kemarin malam aku keasyikan main bola. Jadinya yah~ aku bangun kesiangan. Hehehe.." kata Kris dengan cengirannya. Kemudian berlalu pergi menuju ruang latihan EXO.

Xiumin yang melihat Kris memasang cengiran lebarnya, hanya mampu melongo tak percaya. Sejak kapan Kris bisa memasang cengiran lima jari seperti orang bodoh itu? Kecuali…

"Sepertinya Kris ketularan sifat gilamu, Yeol…" celetuk Xiumin melirik Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengar celetukan Xiumin. Enak saja ketularan dia. Dia ini kan Happy Virus. Penyebar kebahagiaan. Bukan penyebar kegilaan. Begitulah batin Chanyeol

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Di belakangnya berdiri sang maknae EXO-M yang berjalan lesu dengan wajah pucat yang menunduk. Berbeda sekali dengan wajah Kris yang berseri-seri.

"Tao, kau sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir

Tao medongak. Menatap dua hyungnya itu dengan pandangan sayu. Namun, seketika ia mendelik saat matanya menangkap sekotak minuman yang dipegang Chanyeol. Susu pisang.

Dengan perasaaan yang dongkol, kesal, dan wajah yang memerah malu, Tao pun menjawab

"Kebanyakan minum susu!" katanya kesal. Setelah itu berjalan memasuki kawasan gedung SM. Berjalan dengan kaki yang menghentak kesal. Meninggalkan Xiumin dan Chanyeol yang saling memandang bingung

…

…

…

…

Tao membungkukkan badannya sopan saat berpapasan dengan manajernya di koridor gedung SM. Manajer EXO itu menatap khawatir saat melihat wajah Tao yang terlihat pucat.

"Tao, kau sakit?"

Baru saja ia akan menjawab, Tao kembali mendelik saat melihat apa yang ada di tangan sang manajer. Buah pisang.

Dengan cepat Tao berbalik. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang manajer, ia melangkah pergi. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal menuju ruang latihan. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia berteriak

"AKU BENCI PISANG! HYAAAAAA!"

Sang manajer yang melihat salah satu anak didiknya mulai tidak waras, hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Pria itu menatap punggung Tao yang mulai menjauh. Kemudian bergantian menatap buah pisang di tangannya yang siap santap. Terus seperti itu, hingga akhirnya ia bergumam

"Apa yang salah dengan pisangku?" katanya bingung

Pria itu mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya. Berjalan santai sembari memakan buah pisangnya. Melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Mengatur jadwal semua member EXO.

**FIN!**

Otte? Gimana dengan FF ini? Nista banget kan? Jelek amat ini FF tapi masih berani aja publish disini. Emang dasar muka batu sih :p

Oke, ga mau banyak cincong. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih. Biarpun jelek, tolong tinggalkan jejak dengan mereview FF nista ini.

Oke?

SALAM PISANG KANADA! (^o^)/

**Regards,**

**KecoaLaut**

**11052013**

**19:30**

Paste your document here...


End file.
